Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5(5-5r)+7(8r-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{5-5r}{)} + 7(8r-2) $ $ {25-25r} + 7(8r-2) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 25-25r + {7(}\gray{8r-2}{)} $ $ 25-25r + {56r-14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-25r + 56r} + {25 - 14}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {31r} + {25 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {31r} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $31r+11$